City of Delusion
by PrettyxRavexGirl
Summary: [StanxKyle] South Park had always been a quiet little mountain town, everyone knew everyone. So who was this wierd guy in black?
1. News

**Title:**_City of Delusion_

**Rating:** T (rating subject to change)

**Warnings:** BoyxBoy love, rape, torture

**Summary:** -KylexStan- South Park had always been a quiet little mountain town;everyone knew everyone. So who was this wierd guy in black?

**Note:** I'm writing this for my friend who's been bugging me to do something about this plot. I've been wanting to write this for a long time, but I just never got around to it xD

This is for you Melissa! I hope you like it:D

---

"Ah ha! I got it, Stan!" Kyle seemed to giggle, running to catch a bright blue ball as it rolled away from where he and his best friend were throwing it back and forth. Not much of a game, but the two had grown bored of snowball fights and snowman building. Heck, even kicking each other in the nuts had lost its effect.

"Dude, you're so slow!" Stan laughed at his friend. He had to lean against a nearby tree to keep from falling over. "Seriously, how did you make the basketball team?"

By now Kyle had returned to his spot a few feet from Stan and was giving the boy the iciest glare he could muster. But that soon faded as he grinned. "I got skills, man."

"Yeah, yeah," Stan waved it off. "Throw the damn ball."

Kyle blinked and shrugged, pulling his arm back and throwing the ball as hard as he could - which, to Stan at least, wasn't very hard considering he was on the school football team. And so, to Kyle's disappointment, Stan caught it with ease.

"Dude you suck."

"Thanks, Stan." Was the dull reply. "Let's do something else. This is boring." Kyle sulkily made his way to Stan, kicking a rock or two in the process. Weekends were so boring...

"Mffp mffmmp heard mffm mffp news?"

Kyle almost peed himself, gasping and spinning around. "What the hell, Kenny!" He yelped and his hand flew up to calm his rapidly beating heart. "You almost have me a heartattack!"

Kenny only shrugged, but Kyle knew he was grinning under his coat. Stan was trying not to laugh at the whole thing, a hand set firmly over his mouth to stiffle any giggles that threatened to escape. "What did you say, Kenny?"

Kenny groaned and rolled his eyes as he loosened his hood, making his mouth visible. "I said, have you heard the news?" Head tilted slightly, he waited for an answer.

"What about the news?" Kyle questioned, posture regained.

Kenny rolled his eyes again. _Appearently not. _"The news about the Trench Coat Killer. The guy that's been loose in South Park for weeks now..."

Stan's eyes widened. "He struck again?"

"Uh huh." Kenny nodded. "The family only lived a few houses away from Wendy. It could have easily been _her_ instead..."

The statement caused Stan to growl and Kyle to cast his gaze to the snow covered ground.

"Yeah well let's just be glad it _wasn't_ her." Stan crossed his arms. When Kyle didn't say anything, the Marsh boy looked over at him and took note of his saddened expression. "Uhh, Kyle? You okay, buddy?"

_Stan..._

Kyle blinked. "Huh? Oh... yeah, I'm fine." A half-hearted smile. "Glad it wasn't Wendy..."

Oh how Kyle hated that bitch. Kenny knew he hated her. Kenny also knew _why, _but he was a good friend so he had promised he wouldn't say a word. She was the reason Kyle couldn't tell Stan he liked him. Stan loved Wendy... not _him. _

Stan wasn't a fag.

"All right then," the blue and red clad teen grinned. "Am I still staying over at your place tonight?"

The Jew nodded cheerfully, a smile gracing his lips. "Yep! And I rented some horror movies for us to watch!" There was absolutely _nothing_ Kyle loved more than spending time with his friend.

"Oh that'll be fun. Kyle's gonna be hanging all over you," Kenny snickered, then began to mock Kyle."'_Uwaahh this is so scary, Stan! Hold me!_'"

Kyle turned bright red as Stan and Kenny laughed. Playfully, Stan flung an arm around around Kyle's shoulders, putting his mouth close to his ear and whispering harshly. "I got you, _baby_."

"Uck, fag." Kyle joked, punching Stan in the arm. Stan only smiled.

"It's getting kinda late..." Kenny interrupted. "and we shouldn't be out at night."

Stan blinked. Time had really flown... "Right. Okay Kyle. To your place." And he began to walk down the icey path towards Kyle's house.

Slowly, the Jew started to follow, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Dude, you need to tell him." There was a sad sigh.

"...I can't."

And he left.

---

"No... no, please! I'll do anythi-KYAAA!" No regret. No mercy. The man had shoved the blade deep within the begging woman's stomach then back out, and he only smiled. She looked up at him, blood and tears dripping off her face in a silent plea. The man shook his head, grabbing her forcefully by the hair and yanking her head back.

"Shh." he grinned.

The woman's eyes went wide as the blade slid effortlessly across her throat and she fell to the ground, naked and bloody for her husband to find her when he arrived home in the morning.

Licking his lips, the man wiped the bloody blade on his coat. "Next Victim."

---

**Authors Rant:** Yes, just another angsty love story. Ah get over it. Anyway, reviews would be nice. Flames are welcome.

AND I'm somwhat of a slow writer and I get writers block very easily, so sometimes I may go a few weeks without updating. I apologize in advance; have patience with me!


	2. Begining

**Note:** Yay I got two reviews o.o; Thank you. I know the first chapter was horrible, but most first chapers are, right? Anyway, I hope this one's better. It's definately longer.

**Disclaimer:** (forgot this in the first chapter)I don't own it, don't sue. I wish I owned Kyle and Stan. Goes for all chapters.

Happy readings :D

---

_The house was dark. She had just gotten home from a hard day of work and wanted to sleep. She was putting her coat away in her closet when a small creaking noise from the hallway caught her attention. Causiously, quietly, she closed the closet door and paced steadily toward the hallway entrance._

_"H-hello?" Her voice was timid. "Is anyone in there...?"_

_Silence._

_Thinking it was only her imagination, she shrugged and began to walk away when someone grabbed her from behind. She yelped as she was spun around._

She wasn't the only one that had yelped. Kyle's breathing was now audible as he pulled the blanket up to the bridge of his nose, hiding a small blush on his face while Stan laughed at him for squealing at something so stupid.

"You're such a pussy." Stan teased. "It wasn't even the killer!" he pointed to the screen where the woman's boyfriend had entered the scene.

_"Oh my god, Joe. You scared me half to death!" The lady had a hand to her heart._

_"I'm sorry, Mary..."_

Kyle dropped the blanket from his face, thuroughly embarassed, but he smiled none-the-less. "Heh, sorry, man. All this killer stuff's got me kinda freaked out... Even the fake ones."

Stan tilted his head in awe at his friend. He could understand that. Hell, Stan was just as scared as Kyle. Who wouldn't be? A serial killer loose in South Park who picks his victims very carefully, watches them for who knows how long, basically learns them. That's something to be terrified of.

"Don't sweat it." The Marsh boy reassured. "Just don't pee yourself." He snickered.

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Very funny."

There was a sudden knock on Kyle's bedroom door which caused him to jump and Stan to laugh again. It opened, revealing Kyle's mother.

"Having fun, boys?" She smiled. Not waiting for an answer she continued. "Kyle, your father and I are going out now. Keep an eye on Ike, all right?"

Kyle nodded and waved.

"Be good now," She gave a stern look and both boys grinned. "Don't make a mess."

"Bye, Mrs. Broflovski."

"Bye, mom."

With a wave, she turned and shut the door behind her.

---

A man in a black trench coat walked aimlessly down the street, looking left and right, trying to pick a house at random. He hadn't chosen one in advance this time; making things a lot harder than usual, but he was always up for trying something new. Hey, perhaps this random thing will bring a better rush when he's cutting this person up. Looking left again, he stopped. A couple, most likely married, headed for their car and he cocked his head towards the house. Lights were on and a shadow was seen.

Grinning, he watched untill the car drove off. He'd found his next victims.

---

"Guh, I gotta pee." Kyle stated, bolting off his bed and to the bathroom, knocking a pillow out of place on his bed.

Stan shook his head and was about to flop down on his sleeping bag on the floor when some sort of small book half sticking out from under Kyle's pillow caught his attention. He raised his eyebrows as he smirked. _'Kyle keeps a diary? Aww, how cute!'_ Leaning over, he peered out of Kyle's open bedroom door to make sure he wasn't around. Curious to find out what his best friends secrets were, he opened the book to a more current date.

_December 14th_

_I'm so confused... I should NOT be having these thoughts about my best friend. I can't help it though. He's so... I dunno. I wonder if he's figured out I'm a fag. I know Kenny did. He doesn't care. Cartman... possibly, but I don't think Stan has yet. He still talks to me, after all. Wow, I don't know what I'd do if Stan ever just stopped talking to me. So this is why I can't tell him. Kenny keeps trying to talk me into it. But I'm not dumb. I know Stan's in love with Wendy... I'm so jealous of her. Stan's always asking me why I hate her so much. I wish I could tell him... I love you, Stanley Marsh._

Stan was utterly shocked at what he'd just read. Kyle... loved him. Kyle was gay? _Oh Kyle... _A horrified gasp disturbed any other thoughts Stan might have and he looked up, only to gasp himself and slam the small book shut. It's not as though that'd do any good. He'd already been caught red-handed. Taking a deep breath, Stan began to splutter out excuses. "K-Kyle, I... I uhm... I didn't-"

Kyle just stared at him, red-faced and on the verge of tears, shaking with pure embarrassment and rage that his 'best friend' would invade his privacy like that. Slowly, he took a small step back and hung his head. "...how could you?"

Stan jumped off the bed and paced towards Kyle. "Kyle, I'm so sor-"

"Don't say it." Now he was angry. "If you were truely _sorry_, you wouldn't have done it in the fir..." Kyle put a hand to his mouth as the hot tears spilled from his eyes and rolled down his reddened cheeks. He took a breath to calm himself and glared up at Stan. "Go away." Kyle turned on his heel and rushed back into the bathroom.

"Kyle!" Stan groaned, following his best friends trail. He sighed sadly when he reached the bathroom door. Kyle was crying... "Kyle, c'mon... I'm sorry. Really. I know reading that was a mistake - I swear I'll forget what I read... Just come out. Please?" Stan hated lying. Especially in a situation like this. Truth was, he would _never_ be able to forget what he read. He didn't want to. He just couldn't... not when he felt the exact same way.

"Stan..." Kyle's words were muffled and small. "...get the fuck out of my house and go the hell home."

Never in his whole life had Stan ever felt his heart actually _break_. But he had a feeling that was the reason his chest had started to hurt. His breathing quickened and his vision became blurred over with tears, and even though he wanted to knock the bathroom door down and drag Kyle out and hold him until he stopped crying, he just closed his eyes and nodded.

"Okay..."

His steps seemed heavy as Stan trudged back into Kyle's room to gather his things. It didn't take him long to pack, so on his way out he stopped at Ike's room. "Hey... Ike?"

The younger boy looked up from some paper and stopped his coloring. "What? Where are you going, Stannie?" He noted the bag.

Stan smiled at the nick name. "Home, Ike. Listen, you're brother's really upset right now... try and cheer him up?"

Ike tilted his head in confusion, but nodded. "Kay... Bye Stannie."

Stan took the steps two at a time and was out the door without a second thought. How could he have been so careless towards Kyle's feelings like that? It was his fault he was so upset and would probably never talk to him again. Stan sighed, feeling a fresh rush of tears fill his eyes.

"Stanley Marsh," he whispered to himself. "You are the biggest fucking douche in all of South Park." He wasn't really paying attention to where he was going because he bumped into somebody. Turning, he stopped and stared.

"Oh, uhm... Sorry about that, mister..." _Who the hell is this guy?_

The man looked suspicious, sporting a long black trench coat, a black hat, and sunglasses. Sunglasses at night? Strange.

"It's quite all right, son. Move along now." Well he sounded nice enough.

Stan grinned at him and turned back in the direction he was heading in, but the grin faded. There was something about that guy and Stan couldn't shake the feeling that something bad(worse than what had just happened)was going to happen. Running a hand through his hair, he jogged the rest of the way home.

Little did Stan know that this man would change everything...

---

_Knock, knock, knock._

By now, Kyle had returned to the sanctuary of his room. Ike knocked softly, trying his best to fulfill Stan's request. "Big brother?" Ike knocked again. "Are you okay?"

Not getting an answer, Ike pressed his ear to the door. "Big brother why are you crying?"

"Ike just leave me alone, _please._"

"But..." Now Ike was worried. Kyle never cries. "...you're crying. It's not normal."

"Ike just leave me the fuck alone!"

Why didn't anyone understand? Kyle didn't want to talk. Now instead of being upset, he was pissed off. He heard a sigh from the other side of the door and retreating footsteps. _Finally..._

Kyle yawned, pulling the blanket over him and cuddling deep inside it. He sniffed, realizing how much energy the crying had taken out of him. He glanced at the squared numbers on his digital clock. 9:48. His parents should be coming home sometime-

The doorbell rang.

_Who the hell is that?_

Knowing full-well Ike wasn't going to answer the door, Kyle groggily forced himself up. _I swear, if that's you, Stan, I'm going to beat the living HELL out of you..._ He padded slowly down the stairway and stopped when he reached the bottom, his stomach suddenly doing backflips. Before going to answer the door, he went to the closet, pulling out an old baseball bat. He felt like the female in the movie he and Stan had been watching as he creeped slowly towards the door.

Holding his breath and hiding the bat behind his back, Kyle cracked the door open. A man he'd never seen before stood there in a black trench coat, a hat, and... sunglasses? Something was up. And it definately wasn't good.

"Uhm... c-can I help you?" Kyle managed to croak, clearing his throat.

"Oh yes." The man smiled. "My car broke down a little ways down the street. I was wondering if I could use your phone? I tried other houses, no one answered."

_I don't blame them..._ "Uh, sure..." Kyle turned and was going to grab the phone, but something stopped him from doing so. He shut it eyes and whimpered when he heard the door close and the man laugh.

"You shouldn't talk to strangers, little boy." The odd man grinned. Kyle shivered.

"Leave." Kyle demanded, but he knew this man wouldn't leave. Not until Kyle and Ike were dead. Kyle spun back around to face the man. "You're the Trench Coat Killer, aren't you?"

The man in black advanced on Kyle, pulling something out of his coat. "Is that what they're calling me?" Timidlly, Kyle nodded. "Then, yes. That's me. Though they could've come up with a better name..." The man moved quickly, hitting Kyle over the head with the thing he'd pulled out of his coat. Kyle yelped and fell to the floor as his vision faded to black.

"My name is Joseph Green." he whispered. "And I'm going to kill you."

---

**Authors Rant: **Bleck. It didn't turn out as well as I thought it would, but... I hope you liked it. Sorry if the end seemed a little rushed... Sorry for the sloppyness. It was late when I was writing this. I apologize if you are/know someone named Joseph Green. That name just kinda popped into my head. xD

Review? PLEASE? .-. If I don't get one I'm just going to delete this. No use in posting it if people don't like it.


	3. Terror

**Notes: **Wow. Talk about late update xD sorry o.o;

People have been asking me if I'm going to kill Kyle. Well... I haven't quite decided yet. I've pretty much got this whole story planned and such, but I haven't decided whether or not I want to kill Kyle off. I have ideas for if I _do _kill him, and ideas for if I _don't._ Just wait and see what I do.

I don't like Cartman, I don't plan on him being in this fic. Though, I guess I'll have him play a little part...

To the person who mentioned the Stan/Kyle slash... sorry :( I know there's a LOT x.x;

Thank you for the lovely reviews. They made me giggle.

**Ren85**

**Anonymous Void**

**i luv kyle brovluski**

**Hiphop816**

**Spuffy57**

**RyuShadowDemon**

**TheLadyinwhite17**

**kennylover98**

**Jannie**

I got WAY more reviews than I ever expected! x.x; God I was so happy! I LOVE YOU :33

Oh, oh! I have a crack pairing challenge on my page! ;3 xD That could be fun! Try it!

Happy readings :D

---

Stan stared at his cieling. His stomache was in knots and had been ever since he bumped into that wierd guy with the sunglasses. Or maybe it was because his best friend hated his guts. Possibly both? Most likely. Sighing, he sat up from his laying position on his bed and glanced at his clock. It was a little after ten. The news should be on...

"Wonder if they caught the guy yet..." he picked up the remote and pressed the 'on' button, flicking through the stations until he found the news, catching the news lady in mid-sentence.

"...and yet another victim was found this morning; another killing from South Park's very first serial killer, the Trench Coat Killer." She had a pretty face. For someone who was trying to hide plastic surgery scars. WHORE.

The news man next to her laughed. "Excuse me, Carol, but why name him the 'Trench Coat Killer'?"

Her smile wavered slightly. "A neighbor of one of the earlier victims had snapped a photo, after hearing a strange sound coming out from the victims house, of someone running out from the back door. He was wearing a trench coat."

A picture suddenly appeared on the screen and the man continued talking. Stan dropped the remote, the bottom part of his jaw falling as far as it could. That man... the one on the screen... "I bumped into him on my way home..." Why hadn't they showed that picture before? Did they _want _everyone in South Park to fucking die? His heart suddenly pounding, Stan jumped off his bed as he raced out of his room and downstairs to where his mother and father were watching some kind of movie on TV.

"Mom! Dad!" he was panicking. Tearing their gaze away from the screen, Randy and Sharon looked with worried eyes to their son.

"Stanley? What's wrong, sweety?" his mother asked gently.

He was visibly shaking. His parents were up in an instant, Sharon cradling her trembling son.

"Stan?" his father questioned.

With a small whimper, Stan broke free from his mothers grasp and took hold of the TV remote, flipping it to the channel he had been watching up in his room, once again catching the female in mid-sentence. The photo was still there.

"...knows. If you have any information on the where-abouts..."

Stan looked from the TV back to his parents.

"...I bumped into that guy on my way home tonight."

An awkward silence spread over the three. Clearing her throat, Sharon spoke.

"And... who is he?"

Frustration took over and Stan groaned, turning to face his stupid parents and gripping his hair in his hands. "That fucking killer that's on the loose!" His parents blinked, surprised that their son had cursed. Releasing his hair, Stan dropped his head.

"It was right in front of Kyle's house... and I'm worried."

"Oh hunny," his mother engulfed him into a loving hug. "Why didn't you tell us when you got home?"

"I didn't know that guy was a killer... he seemed nice..." It was a simple answer, but the truth.

Randy left the room to the kitchen. Stan took a deep breath and plopped himself down on their couch, resting his head in his shaky hands. Never before in his life had he ever been so scared. But there was always the possibility that the man had went to a different house. If that was the case then why was Stan feeling so sick? _I just know he's got Kyle and Ike..._ "I should have never left..." Stan whimpered, and his mother sat beside him, rubbing his back.

His father reentered the room looking grim. "They're not answering. I'm going to call their parents."

Stan and his mother nodded.

---

"Nng...!" Kyle gritted his teeth as fabric was tied tightly around his wrists on his bedpost. The circulation would definately be cut off and hands left feeling numb in a matter of minutes. Kyle hated that feeling. He couldn't stand not bieng able to _feel_ anything. And he certainly didn't like the prickling feeling you got _after_ the numbness went away.

"No screaming, now, kid." Joseph smiled, _politely._ "Wouldn't want to ruin my fun, would you?"

"Fuck you," Kyle sneered.

Joseph chuckled and shook his head. "No need for such language. I would just hate to have to _punish_ you." he grinned, dragging a finger from Kyle's chest over to his side and over his hip. "So young. So innocent. Oh what wonders I could do to you..."

Kyle's breathing quickened. _That's right_, he thought, _this guy isn't just a murderer. He's also a... a..._ The severity of the situation hit him, causing him to choke on a breath. "Don't... don't touch me."

"Oh, I won't." Joseph gave him a shove, smirking, and Kyle fell back onto his wall with enough force to hit his head and hurt. He hissed at the dull pain in the back of his head. "Not yet, at least. I have to take of the other little brat." The evil man's smirk widened. "Seems he likes to fight."

Kyle snapped his head up, even though it hurt, and gaped at this... _thing_. "Leave Ike alone!"

"Don't worry," Joseph cooed, stroking Kyle's cheek affectionately. "I won't ignore you for too long."

Kyle jerked his head away from the hand and stared at the ground. Joseph snickered and walked to the door, opening and stepping out, slamming it behind him.

"Oh god..." Kyle whispered. "Ike..."

---

The door swung open, causing Ike to jump in surprise. He scowled immediately when he recognized who it was, sniffing and trying to rid his eyes of the tears that were blurring his vision. The man in the trench coat padded about a foot into the room and closed the door behind him.

Smirking, he gazed down at Ike. Then, his smirk turning into an evil grin, he pulled something from the inside of his coat. Ike's eyes widened in horror.

_BANG._

---

An agonized, high pitched scream ripped through the air. Kyle bit his lip, willing back tears. He was shaking fiercely, breathing audibly, and so very terrified right now. His brother was still screaming, he could hear the muffled sound through the wall, and sobbing. That _boom_ sound was a gun, Kyle knew. And since Ike was screaming his lungs out, he was still alive, which Kyle was extremely thankful for, but...

Now he was just going to bleed to death.

Kyle half sobbed, half groaned, and let his head fall back against the wall, finally deciding that he just didn't care if he cried or not. Clenching his eyelids together, the burning feeling increased as he felt the tears slip down his cheeks.

'Why did I have to answer the damn door...?'

_You thought it was Stan._

'No...'

_Yes._

'No!'

_Ugh, FINE. You _wanted_ it to be Stan._

'...'_  
_

_Listen kid, it's not your fault. You couldn't have possibly known this was going to happen._

'Maybe not, but it did and it's _my_ fault Ike's hurt and possibly...'

_Dying?_

'...yeah.'

_Don't blame yourself._

'Shut up.'

There was a grunt and Kyle shook his head. Now was not the time to be talking to himself. He needed to figure out how to get downstairs where the phone was.

But how? There was no way he could get his restraints off. But he _had_ to do something. His brother was still screaming and Kyle wondered where the maniac had shot him. He had to get Ike out of here. He could honestly care less about himself. It was his fault this was happening in the first place.

Anger washed away fear left in him. He was smart. He could do this. He just had to think...

His door burst open again and he looked up.

Kyle felt his throat close. Joseph smiled down at him.

"See? I told you I'd be back." he said, pointing the gun at Kyle. "You're turn."

Another bang. Another scream.

---

**Notes:** Ah ha xD I can't wriiittteee! YAY! ...but even though I suck, you should review.

:3

My self-esteem could use a boost D: And even if you have to lie, I don't care xD Make me feel good ;-;


	4. Breakdown

**Notes: **Well to make up for all the times I could have updated, but didn't, I'll post another chapter. YAY! Two updates in one day :D That's a new record for me x.x

**I like reviews :x**

I'm gonna stop updating if I don't get them. Cuz I don't know if people actually _like_ it.

And you know what kinda pisses me off? . When people put your story on their alert list, but they don't bother to review.

Seriously! There are 7 alerts for this story and only two on that list reviewed.

:x

Just a simple, "cool" will make me _soooo_ happy! Really :3

T.T

You guys make my self-esteem go bleh. I already have like... a -30 on that scale Dx

Anyway here ya go xD

---

"...yeah." Randy nodded. Stan watched in anticipation as his father talked to Kyle's on the phone. "We tried calling there already. No answer." he nodded. Stan could hear a small buzz from the phone as Gerald talked. "...well it's a long story... I know it's impor- ...yes... Well I wouldn't be considering anything like this if Stan wasn't freaking out."

_'Hey...!'_ Stan was offended. But that feeling subsided, as he decided it was true, and his dad sighed and set the phone back on the reciever. "Well, dad?"

Randy opened his mouth to say something, but closed it, only to repeat the action. "Stan... they're checking it out."

"...and?"

"And what?" Randy turned his body to fully face his son, who looked pained. "Listen, Stan, if anything's wrong, they'll call the police. It's not our place to assume things and take matters into our own-"

"But I just _know_ something's going on! I _know_ Kyle and Ike are in danger!" Stan's voice wavered slightly, the back of his eyes beginning to burn with oncoming tears.

"Sweety, you don't know that..." Sharon set a hand on her son's shoulder, a comforting gesture. "They could just be asleep, for all we know."

"Asleep in their own blood, maybe..."

Stan shook his head. What could he do? His parent's weren't going to help, and they would probably ground him if he called the police and it turned out that Kyle and Ike _were_ just sleeping. But Stan knew otherwise. He didn't get this feeling very often, but when he did, something bad always happened. He was pissed off because his parent's never believed him.

_'Hm...'_ he thought. _'I can get Kenny and we can go check on them!'_ Feeling a small pang of hope shoot through him, Stan turned and headed for the door, not even bothering to grab his coat.

"Stan, where are you going?"

"Kenny's."

And he was out the door.

---

Kyle's eyes were screwed shut. Joseph had shot at him, but... Kyle didn't hurt anywhere.

_Crap,_ he thought, _I'm dead._

He cracked his eyes open one at a time, looking down and checking himself for anything red. Nothing. But... _What?_ Then he cocked his head sideways to glance at the wall. Sure enough, there was a hole with a small stream of smoke spilling from it.

_Okay, maybe I'm not..._

"I'm offended." Joseph suddenly spoke. Kyle looked to him just as he was putting the gun back into his coat. "I would never shoot anything as gorgeous as you, dear. I would hate to ruin that perfect little body of yours."

Kyle's eyes were as wide as saucers at this point. "Ah... ah, dude, that's fucked up..." he tried to scoot back, unable to do so because of the wall, as Joseph knelt down before him and played with a button on his shirt. Kyle was watching his hand intently. When Joseph popped it open, that was when Kyle growled and jerked.

"Don't. Fucking. Touch me." he seethed out. Ah-ah, no way was he letting this fucking pervert take the only innocence he had left. That belonged to _Stan._ Not some horny pedophile. "Pervert."

Kyle finally looked up, noticing for the first time that Joseph had taken his hat and sunglasses off. He was blonde.

Joseph smiled, running a calloused hand through Kyle's red hair. "Proud of it." Kyle nearly gagged when his lips were covered with those of his abductor. He wiggled in protest, but Joseph took hold of his jaw, holding it painfully in place and began to slide a hand up and under Kyle's shirt...

---

There was a tapping.

It was loud.

And it was getting on Kenny's last nerve.

Groaning, Kenny threw his dirty sheet off of himself and wobbled over to his window, but not before glancing sleepily at his clock. _Jesus fucking Christ! It's nearly eleven!_ Well, okay, it wasn't that late. Kenny just didn't like being woken up. Angrily, he flung his window open.

"Stan," Kenny hissed. "I was sleeping. What the hell do you want?" And then he remembered something. "...aren't you supposed to be at Kyle's?"

"That's why I'm here. We need to go to his house, _now._"

"Go by yourself," Kenny yawned, moving aside and giving Stan enough room to climb through his window. "Wait... you're already supposed to _be there_. Why aren't you?"

"We..." Stan hesitated, growing quiet with his next words. "Got into a fight." He'd rather not remember. "But I'm worried. Something happened to me on the way home and I think Kyle and Ike are in trouble..."

"So let me get this straight," Kenny sighed, raising a finger to his head in thought. "Something happened to _you_ and you're worried about _them_? Shouldn't you be worried about _yourself_?"

Stan sighed heavily, almost desperately, and Kenny became alert. "Kenny... just come with me... Please?" Stan was looking into his eyes, begging for his help. Kenny stayed quiet, thinking. Stan never _begged_ for anything, so it must be something serious. And he did sound awful worried. Kenny smiled reassuringly at his friend.

"Sure, dude."

He was suddenly enveloped in a tight hug, which he happily returned. "God, Kenny... you're the greatest."

"Tell me something I _don't _already know," the two boys laughed and let go of the other. Kenny threw his thin coat on and followed Stan out the window.

They had were about halfway to Kyle's house and so far, it had been silent. Kenny didn't like silent. "So, uhm, what'd you and Kyle fight about?" Kenny hoped it wasn't about Kyle's sexuality. He didn't think Kyle could handle not being with his best friend.

The raven haired boy was quiet. Then softly, he spoke. "I... read his diary. It was a stupid thing to do... He hate's me now." A sigh. "I had no idea that he..."

"Liked you?" Kenny grinned at him through the darkness. Stan turned to him, surprised.

"You knew?"

The blonde stretched, situating his hands comfortably behind his head. "Of course. I was the one who helped him figure it out." From the corner of his eye, Kenny saw Stan drop his head and stuff his hands into his pockets. "...you're not gonna, like, ignore him now are you?" there was a small hint of disbelief in his tone.

"What?" Skepticism. "Of course not! Actually... I, erm..."

"Like him back!" Kenny chirped. "Well this is good!"

"No, it's not."

"Why not?"

Stan rolled his eyes. "Were you not listening? He _hates_ me now. I ruined any chance I would have had."

"You're overreacting." A silence spread over the two. Stan took the time to look at their surroundings; the snow was nearly three inches thick as they trudged through it, houses of various colors lined the streets, giving the neighborhood a friendly feeling. There were a few bushes covered with small, orange mountain flowers that always seemed to be in bloom. Stan thought they were cute and he smiled. _They remind me of Kyle._

Kyle...

Stan shivered. He should have grabbed his jacket.

"He really loves you, you know," Startled at the gentleness of Kenny's usually loud voice, Stan switched his gaze from the flowers to the orange-clad teen beside him. They'd slowed their pace noticeably. "You should hear the way he ramble's on and on about how great you are. It's cute, really." Kenny had a serene smile playing his lips and Stan couldn't help but smile back. Kenny really was a great friend, a total perve at times, but Stan loved the way the blonde always listened and helped in any way he could to ensure his friends' happiness.

And Stan felt selfish.

They all knew Kenny needed help, too, but... they never listened to him. They never really _cared_ for him the way Kenny always cared for them. All they've ever done was tease him for being such a man-whore and dirt poor. Well, Cartman was the one teasing him about being poor. Absentmindedly, Stan reached out and took Kenny's hand in his. The blonde tensed slightly.

"Stan, what are you-"

"Thank you, Kenny. You really _are_ the best."

He blinked a few times then glanced down to their hands. Feeling his face burn, Kenny gripped Stan's hand loosely. "No problem..." he mumbled.

The two finally reached Kyle's house. The raven haired boy snatched his hand back quickly and ran toward's a police car and small crowd of people. Kenny followed closely behind, fear creeping into his empty stomach.

"E-excuse me... Pardon me..." Stan pushed through the crowd to the front. He would have gone further if not fot the yellow caution tape stopping him. Kenny followed suit, appearing beside Stan at the tape.

"Uhh, mister... police man, guy...?" Stan tapped the nearest officer on the shoulder. Kenny took note that there were quite a few. The man turned around.

"Yes?"

"Uhm... erm, what hap-hap..." the words were on the tip of his tongue, but they refused to come out right. Thank heavens Kenny was there; he quickly rushed to his aid.

"What's going on, officer?"

The tall man blinked, looking as though he was debating whether or not to tell. "We've got a hostage situation of sorts. A neighbor called in two strange noises coming from this house. Then we got a call from a destressed woman claiming she couldn't get into her house and that her son's weren't answering the phone."

Stan's blood went cold. _I knew it_.

"Hey, son? Are you alright?"

"They're gonna die..." Stan choked out.

"Stan?" Kenny whispered. "...Stan? Uhm, are you okay...?"

"No I'm not o-fucking-kay, Kenny!" Stan snapped, putting a hand to his forehead. The officer looked startled.

The blonde gulped, setting a hand on Stan's shoulder. He was shaking. "Stan, I... I'm sorry, dude."

The sounds of a woman wailing floated to their ears. Both Stan and Kenny looked in the direction it was coming from, but swiftly averted their gaze as she slapped one of the officers. Feeling defiant, Stan pulled the yellow tape up and slid under it, running past a few officers and to the upset woman. Kenny, being his cunning self, snuck in behind his friend. He stopped behind Stan who looked as if he were having trouble deciding whether or not he wanted to let the lady know he was there, but Stan hesitanly reached his hand and set it on the shoulder of the lady, who looked up to him, her eyes red and puffy from crying. Kenny finally recognized her as Kyle's mother.

"Stan?" she sniffed. "You... you aren't in there with Kyle? Are you two mad at each other?"

"No... no, we're fine. I just... I just remembered I had some... some history homework I needed to fin..." his talking was interrupted when a small sob decided to rip from his throat. Insanity took over and he clinged to the mother of his best friend, burrying his face into her shoulder. Sheila wrapped her arms around him. Stan guessed it was okay to cry... after all, Kyle's parents' were. Why couldn't he?

And that's exactly what he did.

---

Kyle stared blankly at his wall. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't. He wanted to wake up from the hellish nightmare he was stuck in... but he couldn't. The only thing he could do was sit there in a small pool of _his_ blood and the pervert's... you know. He glared at the hole in his wall where the bullet was. Oh how Kyle wished that bullet hit him instead.

Lucky wall.

He listened to the sounds from outside - sirens, cars, trucks, people - and wished they'd go away. There was nothing they could do. Sure, they could somehow rescue him, but the events of the night would forever be etched in his brain.

He felt disgusting.

He pitied himself.

And he was sure his self-esteem leven had dropped _dramatically._

He wondered how Ike was. If he was even still alive. He wondered what his friends reactions would be when they found out about this. Kenny would freak out. Cartman... would probably make fun of him for being such a little pussy and letting himself get raped. And Stan...

Well that didn't matter because Stan was never going to talk to him again. He'd fucked up that relationship.

Kyle felt the blood he was sitting in start to dry so, as much as it hurt, he used what little strength he had left in his legs to lift himself up slightly. He winced as it ripped at the tender skin. But then again, this was _nothing_ compaired to the pain he'd experienced earlier.

Nothing would _ever_ be able to compair.

---

**Authors Rant:** o.o I'm amazed at myself. I actually LIKE this chapter.

D:

Ohhhh I threw in a little StanxKenny there :D I couldn't resist. That whole part was kinda cute n.n And there's going to be more Kyle and Ike in the next chaper.

Review and make me happy :3


End file.
